La chica de Greg
by Vampisandi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil estar enamorado de una chica que nunca podrás tener para además preocuparte de lo que está haciendo Draco Malfoy. Fluffy!verse. Harry/Draco, Greg/Hermione (no correspondido)


Autora: Saras_girl

Link al original: .

Advertencias: Mente de Goyle, mucho fluff.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic.

N/A: Este es un fluffy!verse un poco raro y está dedicado a todas las fans de Stanley: su emoción y el "tacking" y los arts bonitos me hicieron tan feliz ¡Espero que todos tengan un feliz fin de semana!

N/T: Traduje este fic inmediatamente después de que lo leí. Me dio mucha ternura. Gracias a Nande_chan por el beteo, dedicado a Posion_d90 y a Azrim_midori que aman tanto las historias de Sara's girl como yo.

**La chica de Greg**

Hay muchas cosas en esta vida que dejan a Greg sintiéndose confundido, como por qué el tocino sumergido en chocolate es delicioso, no asqueroso; por qué Harry Potter, quien tiene todo el dinero en el mundo estos días, no se arregla los ojos o por qué Flitwick parece pensar que podrá hacer un encantamiento decente de aligeramiento cuando ha estado arruinándolos por casi siete años ya.

Aunque, si está seguro de una cosa, es de que Hermione Granger es la chica más bonita que ha visto. Y recuerda a las Veelas, cómo puede olvidarlas cuando Vince le pregunta la misma cosa al menos una vez a la semana: "¿Te acuerdas de las Veelas, Greg?" Greg invariablemente dice que sí y Vince suspira felizmente de esa forma como cuando está _imaginándose cosas_. Greg se pregunta qué diría esa chica de sexto año Cara-May acerca de la obsesión de Vince con las Veelas. Probablemente no mucho, no cree que ella y Vince hablen mucho de todas formas. Cuando llega en la noche, usualmente quiere hablar de sus pechos y Greg tiene que bajar su _Quidditch hoy_ y hacer sonidos interesados. A veces piensa que si escuchara hablar a alguien de los pechos de Hermione, le lanzaría un hechizo punzante en el trasero. Es bueno con los hechizos punzantes.

No quiere que la gente hable de ella de esa forma porque ella es diferente. Ella es… una _dama_. Ella no es como las chicas en Slytherin, duras y brillantes todas ellas y siempre diciendo lo opuesto de lo que realmente piensan. Ella es amable y tan inteligente y huele a flores, no a pociones para cabello y esa cosa pegajosa que las chicas ponen en sus caras. Ella es bonita y brillante y Greg la ama tanto que el sonido de su risa a través del Gran Comedor puede distraerlo de su desayuno entero.

Su voz es suave, excepto cuando no lo es porque parece que va a estallar por saber algo. La forma en que le habla la gente no es nada que Greg haya experimentado antes. Es amiga de todos y piensa que puede ser su amigo, no sería suficiente pero lo aceptaría en un segundo. Ella puede hacer que todo sea correcto; después de todo, ella ha sido el último clavo en el ataúd de esas creencias de "los sangre pura son mejores" que su padre y abuelo han tratado de meterle. No tienen sentido, y nunca lo tendrán, porque Hermione Granger es nacida de muggles y ella es _perfecta_.

Las cosas han sido diferentes este último año, ahora que todo lo horrible por fin ha acabado y las cosas están tranquilas, justo como le gustan, y ella le sonríe cuando tienen que trabajar juntos en las clases. Es tan paciente, incluso en pociones, donde fácilmente él es la persona más inútil para revolver un caldero (excepto tal vez por Longbottom, quien tuvo el sentido común de no tomar el ÉXTASIS) y es peor cuando ella está parada junto al escritorio observándolo, mordiéndose el labio cuando él comete un error y tranquilamente solucionándolo sin enojarse. Aunque se enoja a veces, la ha visto. Le grita bastante a Ron Weasley, aunque a él nunca parece importarle mucho.

Mira a los tres mientras se juntan alrededor del kneazle salvaje que han estado criando desde el inicio de año, hablándose suavemente el uno al otro. Mira a Weasley, a quien también le gusta ella y a Harry Potter quién, Greg piensa, es su mejor amigo. Los envidia a los dos, pero está seguro de que a Potter no le gusta Hermione de esa forma y eso es bueno, porque aunque realmente no tenga ninguna oportunidad para estar con ella, si a Harry Potter le gustara ella de esa forma, entonces definitivamente no tendría oportunidad alguna. Como no es así, puede tener esperanza.

―¡Raaarrr! ―dice su kneazle y Greg observa cuidadosamente cómo Draco le da un poco de una poción amarilla en su boca abierta. Greg sonríe y acaricia su espalda gentilmente. Ella es una buena niña, la pequeña Jean, y ha crecido tan bien bajo su cuidado que ahora es casi la más grande en la clase, aunque haya sido flacucha, enana y enfermiza cuando tenía ocho semanas de nacida. Hagrid encontró la camada abandonada en el bosque y decidió que serían un proyecto interesante para los de séptimo grado. Los kneazles son energéticos, listos e impredecibles y Greg los adora. A su grupo le está yendo bien y por primera vez es a causa de él. Vince nunca presta atención en las clases de Hagrid y Draco es tan bueno como inútil porque los animales siempre le han dado nervios. Greg está a cargo y lo está disfrutando.

―No se olviden de pesarlos antes de que se vayan ―dice Hagrid, dándole a Greg un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza al pasar.

Greg levanta a Jeannie y mira a Potter través del pasto, quien se está poniendo los guantes y frunce el ceño mientras Hermione lanza el encantamiento para pesarlo y Weasley está parado con un cuaderno y una pluma. Es bastante guapo, Potter, aún con lentes. Greg se pregunta quién le gusta o a quién ama. Si él fuera Harry Potter, podría tener a cualquier chica, no es que quiera a cualquier chica, sólo a ella. Potter coloca al kneazle en medio del encantamiento de Hermione y luego se voltea, sus ojos buscan algo por encima del hombro de Greg. Ve la cara de Potter relajarse y luego sonrojarse un poco, se da la vuelta y ve a Draco y a Vince, discutiendo sobre quién va a lanzar el encantamiento y quién va a escribir los resultados.

Greg suspira y lanza el encantamiento, poniendo a Jeannie en su cadera y frunciendo el ceño con concentración mientras la escala aparece. Es un poco burda y el color es un poco raro, pero funciona correctamente. Cuando toma el cuaderno de Vince de su mano y escribe los números, su expresión es una de shock. Greg lo ignora, porque la gente siempre se sorprende de que pueda hacer las cosas. Todos piensan que es estúpido, incluso Draco, quien ahora está viendo a Hermione, Potter y a Weasley con una extraña expresión en sus ojos. Greg no está seguro de que expresión es, pero no es una que esté acostumbrado a ver en Draco. Y no es estúpido. De acuerdo, no es el mejor estudiante y usualmente es el último en entender la broma, pero ve cosas, nota cosas. Y obtuvo una "E" en el TIMO de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y una "SE" en Estudios Muggles, pero nadie preguntó, probablemente porque piensan que la jodió en muchos de ellos.

Ha jodido muchas cosas, cierto y piensa frecuentemente en ellas. Mientras le regresan los kneazles a Hagrid y camina de regreso al castillo, piensa en los nombres que él, Draco y Vince usaban para llamar a los hijos de muggles (cómo solía llamarle a Hermione) y arde en vergüenza. No lo han hecho por un largo tiempo, pero aún desea poder decirle que lo siente. Tal vez también lo perdone, ella es así. Tal vez ya lo ha hecho, aunque no cree que se lo merezca. Lo llamó Greg una vez. Sólo una, pero es suficiente para seguir adelante incluso en los días más horribles.

Esa noche en la cena, se sienta en la mesa por un largo rato, lentamente comiendo sus tres platos de macarrones con queso y pensando en Jeannie, en el postre, en la práctica de quidditch y en la vida amorosa de Harry Potter. A su lado, Draco está picando su comida de mal humor con su barbilla apoyada en una mano. Greg lo observa por el rabillo del ojo, preocupado por su amigo. Draco generalmente ama cualquier cosa con queso, pero esta noche no parece interesado.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunta, discretamente para no avergonzar a Draco.

Draco le lanza una mirada y asiente un poco demasiado rápido.

―Sí, por supuesto.

―¿No tienes hambre?

Draco mira su plato como si estuviera sorprendido de verlo ahí. Arruga la nariz.

―Sabe raro esta noche, ¿no crees?

Greg se come otra cucharada de pasta y se encoge de hombros.

―A mí me sabe bien.

―Bueno, tal vez no estoy de humor ―escupe Draco, luego empuja su plato con una mirada de hostilidad a la mesa de Gryffindor y camina hacia afuera del Gran Comedor.

Greg parpadea. Lentamente, voltea a ver la mesa de Gryffindor. La primera cosa que nota es que Hermione está bebiendo una taza de té, sorbiendo delicadamente, y sus manos son tan bonitas. La segunda cosa que nota, es que al lado de ella, Harry Potter está siendo abrazado fuertemente desde atrás por Ginny Weasley. Sonriendo, besa su cabeza una y otra vez, le da un último apretón y luego se sienta en el espacio de la banca entre Potter y Weasley y se sirve un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

―Harry, eres una estrella. Neville va a tener el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

Potter gira la cabeza y se sonroja.

―Todo lo que hice fue escribir una carta, Gin.

―Sí, pero una carta de ti significa que puedo dejar de fingir que no sé dónde está la copia de Nev de _Árboles comedores de carne del mundo_ y regresárselo, firmado por el autor. Va a tener un ataque. –Ginny dice emocionada, besando a Potter en la mejilla.

―Es una carta bastante genial.

Greg frunce el ceño. Se pregunta si ella está con Potter o con Longbottom. O con ambos. O con ninguno. Más que nada, se pregunta por qué eso le importa a Draco.

Tal vez a Draco le gusta Ginny Weasley. Tal vez esté celoso. Tal vez.

Piensa Greg mientras mastica queso un poco quemado y continúa viéndolos.

―Eres una novia muy linda ―dice una chica con largo cabello chino y oscuro.

Ginny sonríe.

―Quisiera haber hecho algo más, pero estoy absolutamente quebrada. Pero creo que le gustará.

―Creo que le gustará más si dejas de besar a Harry ―dice Weasley sonriendo con un pedazo de pan.

―No seas cruel Ron, esa es toda la acción que ha tenido todo el año ―se ríe Finnigan y se lanza dramáticamente hacia Potter por un momento y luego se sienta, riéndose y negando con la cabeza.

―Triste pero cierto ―dice Potter, levantando su vaso en un brindis falso.

En la mesa de Slytherin, las cejas de Greg se levantan.

―¿Entonces no hay progreso con el hombre misterioso? ―pregunta Thomas, sonando como si tratara de susurrar pero Greg puede escucharlo fácilmente a través de todo el comedor.

¿Potter tiene un hombre misterioso? ¿O quiere uno? Intrigado, Greg baja su tenedor y escucha atentamente, tomándose un momento para ajustar su conocimiento almacenado de Potter.

–Habla más fuerte Dean, hay gente en la Torre de Astronomía que no pudo escucharte –dice Hermione suavemente, mirando su taza de té con una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios.

Greg suspira.

Thomas le hace una mueca y sigue mirando a Potter.

―No ―dice Potter finalmente, sonando harto.

―Pero realmente no he… Todavía no... Oh dios, soy un inútil.

―¿Aún no has hecho nada? ―dice Thomas y Greg sabe que está confundido.

Tiene un poco de sentido que lo esté, Dean Thomas ha tenido más novias que Greg cenas calientes. Bueno, probablemente no, pero el punto es que alguien como Thomas, quién es alto y siempre sabe qué decir, nunca va a entender por qué alguien que no es él podría tener problemas para hablarle a la persona que le gusta. Y a pesar de todo lo demás que sabe que es verdad, Greg piensa que Potter es un poco tímido. Es tímido con chicos bonitos en vez de chicas bonitas, pero probablemente eso no haga ninguna diferencia. Greg no ha intentado preguntarle a una chica desde segundo año y ella se rió en su cara, así que realmente no ha querido intentarlo de nuevo, mucho menos intentar nada como besar. Todavía.

Ahora los otros están molestando a Potter y él no parece molesto, pero Greg siente pena por él. Está seguro que Potter ha besado a alguna chica. Tal vez no le gustó.

―Vas a tener que ser muy Gryffindor, amigo ―dice Weasley.

Potter sonríe.

―Oh, eso es bueno viniendo de ti ―dice con una mirada significativa y Weasley se sonroja.

Hermione los mira con una pequeña arruga en su frente.

―Dejen en paz a Harry. Algunas cosas no pueden apresurarse ―dice y se sirve otra taza de té.

Greg la mira por tanto tiempo que cuando regresa a mirar a los otros ha perdido por completo el tema de conversación. Longbottom se les ha unido y está contando una historia acerca de su abuela enojándose. Greg tiembla y se levanta para irse. Ha conocido a la abuela de Longbottom y tuvo pesadillas de ella por días después de eso.

Cuando regresa a la sala común, la encuentra casi vacía. Es un lindo día y probablemente todo el mundo se fue a sentar frente al lago. Sólo está Draco, sentado muy tenso en una silla al lado de la ventana más grande y frunciéndole el ceño al agua oscura. Greg se para inseguro en medio de la sala por un momento, preguntándose si debe o no dejar a Draco solo. Se ve disgustado y eso puede significar que quiere estar solo. El problema es que también puede significar que quiere a alguien con quien hablar. Cuando una anguila nada a través de la ventana y Draco empieza a rechinar los dientes, Greg se da ánimos y dice:  
―¿Estás molesto por Ginny Weasley?

Sale un poco fuerte y Draco salta antes de darse la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Disculpa?

―En la cena ―dice Greg sin mirar a Draco y jugando con las mangas de su camisa.

―Pensé que tal vez estabas molesto por ella y Potter. Aunque ella no está con Potter… No creo que lo esté.

―¿No lo está?

―No. Pero creo que está con Longbottom… así que… lo siento. ―Greg termina con vergüenza, deseando nunca haber dicho una palabra.

Draco se levanta lentamente y camina hacia él.

―¿Ella no está con Potter?

―Ehm, no… No lo creo. Escuché…

―¿Qué escuchaste? ¡Háblame Greg, esto es importante! ―insiste Draco y realmente parece que lo es, pero Greg está confundido.

―Potter escribió una carta para que ella pudiera obtener un libro autografiado para Longbottom… porque es su cumpleaños… y ella es su novia, una de las otras chicas lo dijo y…

―¿Pero ella no está con Potter? ―interrumpe Draco agarrando a Greg de las muñecas.

Greg niega con la cabeza.

―No, ella está con Longbottom ―dice de nuevo―. Y a Potter le gusta algún hombre misterioso, así que… ¿sabías que a Potter le gustan los hombres? Yo no, pero… ―Greg se detiene, notando de pronto qué tan grandes parecen los ojos de Draco y la forma en la que parece que no está respirando apropiadamente.

―¿Te gusta Potter? –pregunta de repente.

Draco deja de respirar por completo por un momento y sus dedos aprietan tan fuerte alrededor de la muñeca de Greg que duele. Se miran el uno al otro por un largo rato.

―Sí ―dice Draco tan quedito que Greg casi no lo escucha.

―¿En serio? ―pregunta Greg, sorprendido y no tan sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

―Horriblemente. Absurdamente ―susurra Draco y hay algo en sus ojos que Greg reconoce. Lo ha visto en el espejo cada mañana y también sabe exactamente cómo se siente.

―Lo siento ―dice Greg. Trata de poner una cara de entendimiento pero cree que le sale más como una mueca de confusión.

Draco suspira y lo suelta.

―Está bien. Al menos no está con esa chica Weasley, eso es… mejor, de alguna manera.

Greg asiente, entendiendo.

―Potter está detrás de un hombre misterioso... tal vez eres tú ―dice felizmente.

Draco frunce el ceño otra vez y se cruza de brazos.

―Muy gracioso, Greg. Me voy a la cama. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entiendes?

Greg sólo asiente de nuevo y Draco se va en dirección de su dormitorio. Frunciendo el ceño, Greg mira las formas oscuras en el agua por un largo tiempo. No estaba bromeando.

Draco ha cerrado las cortinas de su cama cuando finalmente Greg entra a su dormitorio, así que se acuesta en el colchón y saca _Cuidando a tu kneazle_ de debajo de su almohada. Piensa que ha hecho un buen trabajo hechizando la portada para que parezca una revista porno, pero aun así la esconde cuando Vince entra y se pasa media hora hablando de cómo Cara-May se va a decolorar el cabello a plateado para parecer más como una Veela. Así que supone que esa es una pregunta resuelta. Las chicas son extrañas.

Al día siguiente, Draco apenas si le habla, pero Greg está bien con eso. No parece estarle hablándole a nadie en realidad y Greg sabe que no debe empezar a hacer preguntas otra vez. En vez de eso observa a Draco y a Potter y ahora que sabe lo que sabe, no puede creer que nunca haya notado lo mucho que se miran el uno al otro. Lo hacen todo el tiempo, pequeñas miradas secretas y largas miradas tristes en el Gran Comedor o en el salón de Encantamientos o en los pasillos afuera de las clases. Se miran el uno al otro como él mira a Hermione, pero la diferencia es que cuando Draco se voltea hacia otro lado Potter lo mira. Hermione no lo mira. No así. Sabe cuando ella lo está mirando, puede sentirlo, y no pasa muy seguido.

Pero Hermione es demasiado buena para él y lo sabe. Potter y Draco… cuando piensa en ello, tiene sentido. Siempre se han puesto más atención el uno al otro que a nadie más y es mejor que hayan convertido esos sentimientos en algo más que en pelearse todo el tiempo. No que se peleen todavía, sólo se miran.

Al final de la semana, Greg ha pasado tanto tiempo observando, preguntándose y pensando, que su cabeza empieza a dolerle. El nuevo número de _Quidditch hoy _todavía está sin abrir en su mesita de noche y se ha ido de la mesa sin comer postre dos veces porque ha estado muy ocupado en lo que Draco y los Gryffindors han estado haciendo. Tiene que detenerse; tiene que dar un paso atrás y meterse en sus propios asuntos como usualmente lo hace. Aparte de otra cosa, _muere de hambre_.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas es la última clase de la semana y es un día cálido, así que todos los grupos pequeños están sentados en el pasto con sus kneazles, algunos tomando medidas, algunos alimentándolos y otros como Potter y Weasley están rodando en el pasto y jugando a pelearse con sus kneazles. Greg con alguna ayuda de Draco y Vince, le está enseñando a Jeannie a sentarse, saltar y rodar bajo sus órdenes.

―Buena chica ―dice sonriendo y lanzándole un pedazo de hígado para que lo atrape con sus afilados dientes.

Detrás de él, Draco deja escapar un suspiro. Greg no dice nada y sigue mirando a Jeannie. Odia que desesperadamente quiera levantar la vista y saber qué está pasando. Trata de enfocarse en el entrenamiento y espera que si puede domesticarla apropiadamente Hagrid lo deje quedársela al final del proyecto.

―Entonces, vamos a intentarlo ―dice Vince y Greg está tan sorprendido que da un paso atrás sin pensarlo y deja que su amigo se haga cargo.

―Es bastante lista, ¿no es así? ―se ríe mientras Jeannie da vueltas bajo sus órdenes y Greg siente una sonrisa que no muestra mientras recuerda que Vince es agradable cuando no está hablando de Veelas y pechos.

―¿Crees que me esté viendo a mí o a nosotros? ―dice Draco bajito mientras Vince está distraído.

Greg lo mira y luego a Potter, quien parece que está tratando de sostener a un kneazle que se retuerce y lanzar miradas a Draco al mismo tiempo. Suspira.

―Te está viendo a ti. Siempre te está viendo a ti.

Draco hace un sonido incrédulo y descansa su barbilla en sus rodillas frunciendo el ceño.

Greg se arrastra más a él sobre el pasto y se prepara para bajar la voz. Mientras abre la boca para hablar, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Hermione a través del césped. Sonríe y sus palabras salen rasposas y raras mientras su estómago da un vuelco y lo hace sentir un poco enfermo.

―Tienes que hacer algo acerca de esta cosa con Potter.

―Oh, maldita sea ―susurra Draco.

―Lo siento ―dice Greg y no puede alejar sus ojos de Hermione. Su sonrisa está cambiando y sus cejas como si estuviera divertida.

―Lo siento ―repite formando las palabras en silencio en su dirección.

―Gracias ―le responde o al menos eso es lo que parece.

―De acuerdo, eso es todo por hoy ―dice Hagrid y Greg se sacude.

―¡Hay que irse! ―dice Vince poniendo a Jeannie en los brazos de Greg y yéndose. Greg se pregunta por un momento si hoy es el día en que Cara-May se va a decolorar el cabello.

Se levanta con sus brazos llenos de kneazle y pica a Draco con el pie hasta que también se levanta. Parece como si quisiera matar a alguien pero cuando Greg mira un poco más de cerca, en realidad se ve asustado. Aterrado, de hecho. Acaricia a Jeannie y piensa en algunas palabras reconfortantes, pero de repente todas las palabras están volando fuera de su cabeza porque Hermione está parada frente a él y sonriendo. Al lado de ella está Potter pareciendo muy incómodo y Greg nota que Weasley está caminado por el pasto con el kneazle en sus brazos.

―Hola, Draco, Greg ―dice ella y el corazón de él brinca.

―¿Podemos ayudarte, Granger? ―dice Draco malhumorado. Potter simplemente lo mira.

―Creo que pueden. Necesito hablar con Greg por un minuto. Mientras tanto, por qué ustedes dos no tienen una plática sobre cómo obviamente están locos el uno por el otro y lo que harán al respecto antes de que sus amigos se vuelvan completamente locos. ―Hermione les sonríe a Draco y a Potter y luego, para la felicidad de Greg, lo toma del brazo y lo jala hasta que están al menos a seis metros lejos de ellos.

Greg no está seguro de si estar aterrado o emocionado o intrigado, pero sólo logra lanzar una mirada o dos a Draco y a Potter antes de que su entera atención le pertenezca a Hermione. La mira y con su corazón palpitando aprieta a Jeannie.

―Es adorable ―dice ella, moviendo la mano para acariciar a Jeannie y accidentalmente tocando el brazo de Greg con sus dedos. Él tiembla.

―Su nombre es Jean… Jeannie ―dice, su boca de repente está seca.

―Ese es el nombre de mi abuela ―dice ella sonriente y Greg guarda la expresión en su banco mental de sonrisas de Hermione Granger.

―Yo fui derrotada en la votación cuando nombramos al nuestro… los chicos querían llamarlo "Godric". ―ella arruga la nariz―. Es un gran nombre para un pequeño Kneazle.

Greg asiente, solamente quiere que ella siga hablando.

―Vince quería llamar a la nuestra "Delacour" ―dice eventualmente.

―Ya sabes, por la chica francesa que era parte Veela. Él está un poco… ya sabes… Veelas…―se calla, la cara se le enrojece al darse cuenta de que está diciendo puras tonterías y ella simplemente está ahí parada y mirándolo tan amablemente que piensa que va a romperse en pedazos.

Y luego ella se ríe.

―Puedo imaginarlo. Sabes, Fleur Delacour está casada con el hermano de Ron.

―Oh –dice Greg estúpidamente. Se pregunta si Vince sabe eso.

―¿Él es tu novio? ―pregunta sin querer y desea poder hechizar su boca para mantenerla cerrada.

Hermione se sonroja un poco y él sabe. Supone que lo ha sabido por un tiempo pero aun así se siente como un golpe en el estómago.

―No exactamente ―dice ella, casi en un susurro y por un segundo se da la vuelta para buscarlo y su cabello se balancea sobre sus hombros cubriendo a Greg con su esencia cálida.

―Creo que se está esforzando para ello ―dice ella y cuando sus ojos se encuentran otra vez con los de Greg, de repente se horroriza.

―No es… no estoy… solo pretende que no te pregunté eso ―dice él tratando de que ella acceda.

Ella se muerde el labio, con ojos brillantes.

―Lo siento. Eso fue realmente insensible. No me di cuenta –dice acariciando la cabeza de Jeannie como si no supiera qué hacer con sus manos.

Greg sólo aprieta más a la criatura escapista y fuerza una sonrisa, esperando que no sea tan patética como se siente.

―Bueno, espero que sí te pregunte. Si eso es lo que quieres ―dice, alzando su barbilla.

Hermione sonríe.

―Ya veremos ―dice suavemente. Respira hondo.

―Realmente quería hablar contigo, sabes. No era sólo una excusa para que esos idiotas tuvieran una conversación.

Greg mira a Potter y a Draco. Casi se había olvidado de ellos. Para su asombro, ellos _están_ teniendo una conversación. Se ve un poco incómoda, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera seguro a dónde mirar ahora que ya no se pueden mirar en secreto, pero están hablando. Potter está riendo y frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello con su mano y Draco está sonriendo de la forma en que sonríe cuando está feliz por algo.

―¿Qué acerca de los idiotas? ―pregunta distraídamente y Hermione se ríe de nuevo, fácilmente llamando su atención.

―Dije que quería hablar contigo. No sólo era una excusa. Dicho eso, gracias por darme una excusa para detener las miradas.

―No fue a propósito ―dice Greg, moviendo la cabeza para evitar la cola de Jeannie.

―Lo sé, pero fue fantástico. Y eres tan bueno con los animales ―dice ella.

―¡Raaarrr! ―dice Jeannie abriendo grande su boca.

Greg mira al piso, acalorándose.

―Me gustan, por eso.

―Es sólo que… esto va a sonar horrible, pero me preguntaba si alguien te había dicho eso. He escuchado a otros Slytherins llamándote… bueno, diciendo que no eres muy listo y aun así estás llevando de la mano a Crabbe y a Malfoy en esta clase ―dice Hermione y su voz es esa de yo-tengo-que-decir-algo-y-tú-lo-vas-a-escuchar que Greg sólo la ha escuchado usar con sus amigos.

Tal vez ella quiera que sean amigos. Él lo aceptará.

―Gracias ―dice él, descansando su barbilla encima de la cabeza esponjosa de Jeannie y deseando tener todas las palabras como Thomas o toda la clase como Draco o incluso el encanto como Potter. No va a pasar y Hermione le está hablando de todas formas. No tiene que estar ahí parada y sonriéndole amablemente; Weasley está esperando ahora, revoloteando por ahí en el rabillo de su ojo, probablemente preguntándose qué mierda ha pasado con sus amigos en su ausencia.

―Sí ―dice Hermione y Greg está confundido, pero luego se voltea a ver hacia donde ella está viendo y ve que Potter y Draco están caminando juntos hacia el castillo. Están sincronizados perfectamente en los pasos y Draco tiene la mano descansando en el brazo de Potter. Greg deja salir un largo e intranquilo respiro.

―¿Hermione?

Ella voltea otra vez para ver a Weasley, quién se ve tan confundido como Greg se siente la mayoría del tiempo. Hermione lo saluda con la mano y le indica que estará ahí en un momento y Greg realmente espera que Weasley sepa lo suertudo que es.

―Tengo que irme ―dice y suena genuinamente apenada.

Greg asiente. Jeannie hace un ronroneo extraño cuando Hermione le rasca atrás de las orejas.

―Gracias ―dice él otra vez.

Ella sonríe.

―Te veo el lunes en la mañana. Aún tenemos que terminar nuestra poción de Perspicacia.

Se voltea y corre por el pasto hacia Weasley, quien inmediatamente le lanza una serie de preguntas.

Greg suspira y se da la vuelta. Jeannie es un peso cálido y reconfortante en sus brazos mientras avanza lentamente por el pasto hacia Hagrid y se la da. Está solo mientras camina hacia el castillo, pensando en Weasley y Hermione y Potter y Draco y Vince y su extraña novia. Vince y Draco no están en la mesa en la cena y como era de esperar, tampoco está Potter. Se encuentra con la mirada de Hermione mientras ella se lleva una cucharada de ensalada de papa a la boca y sonríe. Mueve la mirada hacia el asiento que usualmente usa Potter y luego al lugar de Draco en la mesa de Slyhterin y no puede evitarlo, él también sonríe.

La ama. Y esta noche el dormitorio va a ser interesante. En lo que sea que Draco ha estado, va a ser un cambio para las Veelas y los pechos.

Fin


End file.
